Never Fully Repaired
by IxLovexPeeta
Summary: Kirk has died and come back. Now fully healed physically, only one woman can help him heal emotionally. Come with me and watch the love between Kirk and Dr. Carol Marcus bloom! Takes place after STID -sorry I am really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I abruptly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in my room; I quickly sat up on my bed noticing I am soaked in sweat. The horrors from the night flashes through my mind, Kahn and the slow painful death from radiation is all I can think about. _I wonder how long this will last. _According to my alarm clock it is currently 5:30, no point in revisiting my nightmares. I walk to my bathroom and turn on the shower; I quickly undress myself and hop into the shower.

It's been two months since I have fully recovered from the Kahn incident, and I am still haunted by the memories. I cannot stand the way some of my crew look at me since I "died", they look at me as if I am going to drop dead again right before their eyes. I am glad no one brings it up though; everyone just goes around acting as if nothing has changed with me and I wish to keep it that way. I am glad to of had the Enterprise to distract me; we are currently traveling to an unknown planet called Siku, which apparently is covered in ice. Whether the planet is inhabited is unknown and we are being sent to find out. We are due to arrive in approximately ten days, but with us traveling the work on the ship has slowed down so I am not required to visit the bridge nearly as often.

Once I exit the shower I put on my uniform and decide to visit Bones since I have nothing better to do. I walk out the door and head to Bones' room, when I step into the elevator I am suddenly joined by Dr. Marcus and the doors close us in together.

Carol Marcus. I have gotten closer to Dr. Marcus ever since my recovery. When I was in recovery she sometimes would stop by and we would talk for hours. I know I have a reputation with women, but I swear…. this one is different. All the others were just sex, but with Carol I just want to sit down and talk to her for hours on end and maybe steal a few kisses. Her eyes are the perfect shade of blue, her hair smells of lavender, and don't even get me started on hr accent. I've never felt like this before, I have no idea what to do, and I have no idea how she feels about me.

"Jim." She says with a nod in her beautiful accent.

"Carol." I reply, loving the way her name feels on my lips. "How have you been?"

"You mean since yesterday?" she says with a small laugh, which makes me smile. "I've been fine, how are you?" She asks still slightly laughing.

"I've been good; I wish I had more work to do around here. I feel like I have nothing to do but think all day. Anyways, why are you up so early?"

"Scotty needed help repairing the disposal system, and I volunteered."

"Fun." I reply sarcastically, which makes her give another small laugh.

"Anyways, why are you up so early?"

"I'm the Captain, I'm very important." I joke, but she doesn't miss the bags under my eyes.

"Have you still been getting nightmares?"

"How do you know about the nightmares?'

"You mumbled in your sleep a lot when you were in recovery, but you still haven't answered my question. Have you still been getting nightmares?"

"Not really," I simply state. Her expression shows that she does not believe me for a second.

"Jim." She says in a stern voice.

"Okay. I'm still having nightmares."

"How bad?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I say, trying to avoid going deeper into this conversation, but I can see the concern in her eyes.

Before she can say more the doors open, and I am forced to leave. As I begin to walk out of the elevator her hand on my arm stops me, and I turn and hold the elevator open she looks right into my eyes.

"Jim," she pauses for a moment, I'm guessing to consider what she is going to say. "Since the ship has been so quiet, do you maybe… Want to get a drink later?"

"Of course." I reply not being able to contain my smile, and she seems to be suffering from the same problem. "What time?"

"How's seven-thirty?" she asks still smiling.

"Seven-thirty sounds great."

"Okay, see you then."

"See you then." I reply, I finally let the elevator close and I walk to Bones' room.

…...

I walk in and find him sitting on his couch focusing on his PADD; he doesn't even seem to notice my presence. I walk over to him and decide that it is probably time to make my presence known.

"Hey Bones." I say startling him and causing him to jump, which makes me burst out laughing.

"Dammit Jim!" he shouts, which does not help me control my laughter. "Why the hell are you so happy?"

"No reason." I reply simply, trying to decide whether or not to tell him about Carol.

"Okay." Is all he says in reply. _Okay, I have to tell him. _

"Okay, okay! I will tell you." I say as if he was dying to hear my explanation, my reply only seems to make him groan and he reaches out to grab his water. "I have a date." I say grinning broadly.

"Of course you do Jim. You're going to sleep with a random crew member and since you can't run away from her the next day, you are basically sabotaging yourself." He says and groans again. "Who is the poor soul?"

"For one thing it isn't like that, and _she_ asked _me_ out." I say and he just scoffs as he goes to take a drink of his water. "And that "Poor Soul" is none other than Dr. Carol Marcus."

Her name makes Bones joke on his water and slap my head. "Dammit! What the hell-", but he cuts me off.

"Are you kidding me? This girl just lost her father a few months ago, and here you are already trying to get in her pants!"

"God Bones, it's not like that!" I yell, frustrated that he thinks that I would do that to her. "Carol… she's different than the rest…" I pause, "I really, really like her."

"Oh of course you actually like her!" he says sarcastically. "Two months after recovery and you are already trying to screw one of the only women that can tolerate you!"

"I not screwing around Bones!" I continue in a serious tone. "I really do like her. I love how her eyes are the perfect shade of blue, I love her accent and her melodic laugh-", before I can finish listing her perfect qualities I am cut off once again.

"Damn, what did that maniac's blood do to you?"

"Can we just leave Kahn's blood out of the situation for once?" I pause, "What should I do?"

"Just be a gentleman, I guess." He pauses "Well be as close to a gentleman as _you_ can be, and for the love of God don't sleep with her."

"Okay, I think I can handle that."

"Also, be careful with relationships kid, sometimes they come back and bite you in the ass." He pauses, "Is this all you wanted to talk about, because unlike everyone else I have work to do."

"Are you still watching my progress?"

"Yes, I am."

"I've been out of recovery for two months already. When will you just forget the whole thing?"

"None of us will ever forget that, Jim." He says in a serious tone. "We all saw you dead. That you're here now is irrelevant to the fact that I will never get that picture out of my mind. I also know that you definitely haven't forgotten that either."

_I really don't want to have this conversation again. _"You seem to have a lot of work to do, I will see you around Bones." I say then I silently walk to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – CAROL'S POV**

I finished helping Scotty earlier than expected so I decided to go back to my room and contemplate what exactly I did. I asked James Kirk out on a date. I quicken my pace towards the elevator needing to get to my room to think. I hop on the elevator and begin to think. _Okay, so what did I do? Jim and I are friends and I know his reputation with women. What did he think when I asked him out? He isn't just interested in sex right, I mean we are friends and I wouldn't sabotage this if I didn't have such strong feelings for him. Would he have agreed to this if he had no feelings for me, I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally so he would have to have feelings right? How would he react to the news of my feelings? _My thoughts were interrupted when the elevator opened once again and I was forced to leave, and think in my room.

…**...**

I look over at the clock, it is currently seven-fifteen and I am already done getting ready. I didn't do anything special to get ready; I just fixed my hair and put on a light layer of lip gloss. I decide to go to the bar early since I can't find anything to distract myself, in the elevator on the way to the bar I am joined by Uhaura. Uhaura, I would say is a good friend of mine, we became close after the whole Kahn incident. She and Kirk were the ones that helped me the most after my father's death.

"Uhaura." I say acknowledging her with a nod.

"Carol." She says simply "You redid your hair?"

"Yep." I say simply.

"Does someone have plans tonight?" she says with a nudge and a wink.

"Maybe." I say not being able to contain my smile.

She was about to ask who it was, but then the elevator stops to let someone else on. Speak of the devil.

"Oh! Hi Carol." Says Jim, who seems pleasantly surprised.

"Hi Jim." I say not being able to contain my smile. I can never contain my smile around Jim.

"Nyota." He says with a wicked smile, the use of her first name makes her groan.

"What have I told you about calling me by my first name." she replies in an irritated tone.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Uhaura."

"It's fine." She says obviously still annoyed, then she turns her attention back to me. "So who is it?"

"Who is who?" Jim asks incredulously.

"The guy she is going to go see right now."

"Ohhhh." He says smiling wickedly which makes me blush.

"You already know him, and that's all I am saying." I say.

"Fine." Uhaura says looking slightly annoyed.

The elevator finally releases me from this awkward situation, and Jim and I step out together and walk to the bar.

We walk silently to the bar and when we enter he turns to me, "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having I guess."

"Beer it is then." He says, then walks over and orders our drinks. Once he walks away I go over to a small booth and sit down.

As I am sitting down someone else enters the bar, I look up and see Uhaura entering the bar and sitting down at the bar. _Crap._

I look over to Uhaura and she looks at me, then she says something to the bartender and walks over to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Spock had to go over something with Scotty so I decided to get a drink, what are you doing here?" she asks with a smirk.

"You already know what I'm doing here! Did you just follow me to find out who I am going on a date with?" I say making my annoyance obvious.

"Well I guess I'm going to end up meeting your date. By the way that is not my reason for coming here; I am really here to get a drink." She says.

Before I can reply Jim comes back over with our drinks. "Nice to see you again, Uhaura." He says, apparently she did not see him coming because she jumps when he talked.

"Kirk. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm on a date." He says then winks at me, which makes me blush.

Uhaura didn't seem to notice our exchange. "With who?"

"All I will say is that you know her." He replies referencing the conversation in the elevator, which makes me laugh.

This time Uhaura notices. "Wait. So you two?" she says, to which we reply by nodding. "Okay? So I will leave you guys to your date." She says, then walks away looking surprised and confused.

"That was awkward." Jim says that makes me laugh.

"So back to our date."

We talked for at least two hours, by which Uhaura had already left. We talked of nothing serious; we mainly told stories from our childhoods. I still wonder how he would react if I told him about my feelings. Eventually the bar closes we are forced to leave.

"Can I walk with you to your room?" he asks as we exit the bar.

"That would be great."

We walk in comfortable silence, then we board the elevator. Once on the elevator he breaks the silence.

"Carol," he starts in a very serious tone. "Why exactly did you ask me on this date?" _I guess the time for wondering is over._

_Pretend it's a bandage and rip it off. _"Jim. I have feelings for you." I say looking down at the floor. "I don't know when it started, but I have had them for a while. I asked you out to find out if you have feelings for me." I look up for brief second then look back down "So, do you?"

He gently raises my chin with his hand and I look into his spectacular blue eyes that are looking into mine. "Carol..." _Oh no, here it comes._ "Ever since you snuck your way onto my ship I have been intrigued by you, I spent a lot of time thinking of you. Then I realized how much time I actually was thinking about you, and every time you cross my mind I can never contain my smile." He pauses. "I have never felt like this with any other woman. So yes, I have feelings for you."

I am left speechless yet smiling, I just get lost staring into his eyes and then I realize he is smiling back at me. That is not the only thing I realize, _he is still holding up my chin. _Realizing how close we are I close the gap, pressing my lips onto his. Our lips move together perfectly, then I decide to deepen the kiss. He gently presses me against the wall of the elevator which only makes the kiss grow more passionate. Then I notice the elevator stops, not caring since it is my floor I decide to have the kiss continue.

"Uhem." _This isn't my floor. _I break apart from Jim and we both look up. Turns out Sulu decided to take a nighttime stroll around the Enterprise. Jim and I separate as Sulu boards the elevator, "Kirk" he says nodding towards Jim.

"Sulu." Jim replies with a nod

"Dr. Marcus" Sulu says nodding towards me, but I'm to overcome with embarrassment to manage anything but a nod in return.

The elevator in filled with awkward silence, then finally the elevator stops at my floor. Jim follows me as I exit and the elevator closes behind us.

Then Jim breaks the silence "That was very awkward." His comment, referencing the conversation with Uhaura on our date makes me laugh.

"That was awful! I've never been so embarrassed!"

"Come on, you weren't that bad of a kisser." He jokes which makes me hit his arm. The hit does nothing but make him laugh, I eventually cannot help but join in the laughter.

Eventually we make it to my door, and he leans down to kiss me. His lips envelop mine and we share a long passionate kiss, his lips are so soft and firm at the same time. Eventually we have to break apart to breath, and I realize I'm not ready for this night to be over.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask, still out of breath.

"No." He says and I can't help but feel a flood of disappointment and rejection wash over me, and he seems to notice. "I really want to, but not tonight."

"Why not?"

"As you know I have been with a lot of women, and the first date always ended in sex and my disappearance in the morning." He pauses, "But I want to show you that this is different. So I am not going to spend the night, and I will see you tomorrow."

He leans in and kisses me once again, just as passionate as the one before but less rushed. The kiss doesn't last as long as the others though, after about fifteen seconds we break apart. He presses his forehead against mine "Goodnight, Dr. Marcus." he says in a ragged voice.

"Goodnight, Captain." I say. He gives me one more quick kiss then turns around and walks away. I turn back towards my door and open it, _I can't wait for tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE **** I JUST REALIZED I HAVE NEVER INTRODUCED MYSELF, I AM IXLOVEXPEETA BUT YOU CAN CALL ME KATIE. AS YOU PROBABLY CAN TELL FROM MY USERNAME I AM A HUNGER GAMES FAN AS WELL AS STAR TREK, AND I HAVE ONLY WRITTEN ONE OTHER FANFIC WHICH WAS HG. I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO DARTHKRIS FOR POINTING OUT THE ERROR, I WAS SPELLING THEM CORRECTLY BUT MY COMPUTER TOLD ME IT WAS WRONG AND KEPT CHANGING IT, SO I GUESS I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT MY FAITH IN TECHNOLOGY! I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED/ FAVORITED/ REVEIWED MY STORY. BY THE WAY, I KNOW IM NOT THE BEST AT FIRST PERSON, BUT IT'S THE ONLY THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN, AND I AM NOT A FAN OF CHANGE. FOR THOSE OF YOU JUST READING THIS STORY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY FOLLOW/ FAVORITE/ REVIEW! **

**CHAPTER 3 – KIRK**

I walk back to my room silently thinking about tonight's events, I guess I have distinguished how Carol feels about me. Once I get back to my room, I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed.

_I feel the pain of a thousand blades slicing through my chest, the pain in my chest is unbearable and I can feel my heart beat slow down. I look up and I see Carol looking down at me with a hurt expression, I reach out to her but she runs away. I am about to run after her but the pain in my chest becomes unbearable, I collapse onto my knees. Before I know it I am consumed by darkness._

I wake up shaking and sweaty, every morning has been the same. The nightmares don't seem to cease, no matter how much I try to infuse happy thoughts they always contribute to the nightmares. Tonight I tried to dream of Carol, but in my dream she looked at me with hurt and ran away. That is one of the things I am most afraid of; I don't want to hurt her. I have hurt a great number of people, but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her.

I look over to the clock, nine-fourteen. I actually slept through the night. I get up and go into the bathroom to shower; I turn the water on and take off my boxers. When I feel the warm water rushing over me, I feel myself relax. 

After my shower I get dressed in my uniform, then I leave my room hoping to talk to Carol before I go to the bridge. When I board the elevator I am joined by Sulu, how predictable for me to be stuck in another awkward situation in this damn elevator.

"Sulu." I simply say with a nod.

"Kirk." He replies emotionlessly, which is rather odd since he is almost always upbeat when we are not on the brink of disaster.

"Is there any way you could not mention to anyone what you saw last night?" _I don't want anyone to know unless she is okay with it._

"Sure thing." He says rather icily. _What the hell is his problem? _Finally the elevator opens up releasing me from this awkward situation.

As I walk down the hall I can't help but think about how Sulu was acting, I continued to ponder this until I arrived at her door, the pleasant memories of the night before washing over me. The memory of kissing her made starve for the feeling of my lips on hers, then I raise my hand and knock

When the door opens I am greeted by her smiling face, and when I look at her I can't help but smile back.

"Hi," I begin.

"Hi." She pauses, "Do you want to come in?" she asks holding the door open.

"Sure," I say, then I walk through the doorway into her room. Her room is very simply decorated, but it is decorated with the perfect touches of her home. "Nice place."

"Thanks," she replies, blushing at my small complement. "Can we talk?" she asks as she sits down on her small sofa.

"Sure," I reply as I sit down next to her on the couch.

"What are we?"

"I honestly don't know,"

"Well, we both have feelings for each other."

"We are both damn good looking." I joke, to which I hear her melodic laughter. "Should we try dating? Exclusively I mean." I say wanting her to know I'm serious about this.

"I would like to." She says with a smile.

"That settles it I guess."

"Does this mean that I have gotten James Tiberius Kirk to settle on one woman." She says with mock exasperation, to which I laugh.

I lean in putting my arms around her waist and pressing my lips onto hers. All the sudden she surprises me by pushing my back onto the couch. We lie there kissing for who knows how long, and I don't want it to end. I feel her running her hands up and down my chest which makes my hunger for her grow. My hands move lower down on her waist as hers make their way up and entwine themselves in my hair. She pulls back which makes me give her a questioning look.

"Had to breathe." She explains breathing heavily.

I simply nod, breathing heavily myself. I start to sit back up as she climbs off me, I turn to her. "I need to go to the bridge."

"Okay," she replies "Do you want to come by later?"

"I would love that." I say with a wide smile.

….

As I enter the bridge I hear the familiar voice of our young Russian crew member announcing my arrival "Keptin' on zee bridge."

I stride over to my chair and take my seat. "Status report Mr. Sulu."

"We are ahead of schedule Captain; we should be arriving at the planet Siku in approximately seven days." He says coldly. _Damn, it feels like we are already on Siku._

"Fantastic!" I pause, "Chekov, please make a ship wide announcement."

"Yis, Keptin'," he replies then turns on the comm., "Attention Enterprise crew. We are ahead ov zhedule and vill be arriving at zee planet Ziku in approximately zeven days, zank you for your time."

Once the announcement is over Uhura turns to me "Captain, can I have a word?" she asks in an icy tone.

"Sure," I say coolly as I follow her out, as we walk out even I can feel Spock's eyes training her. _He is way to overprotective. _

Once the door shuts behind us I receive a slap to the face, "Damn! What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Carol?" she yells at me. _I'm confused?_

"What?"

"Why did you sleep with one of the only women who can tolerate you?!" Judging by her volume I have no doubt the whole bridge can hear her.

"I did not sleep with her!"

"Bullshit! You went out on a date with her! Do you think that you're the only one that's friends with Sulu?!"

"I'm lost." I say still obviously confused.

"Sulu told me about you guys in the elevator, then he told me how you _both_ got off on her floor." She says this all while glaring at me. "He also told me that today you asked him not to tell anyone about what he saw. What did you think that we would all hold it against you that you slept and ditched Carol? Well you were right! Carol has become a part of this family and-"I cut her off before she could finish her little rant.

"I did not sleep with Carol." I say in a calm even voice. "I walked her to her door kissed her goodnight and left."

"And why should I believe that, if we look at your track record I don't believe a date has ever ended that way for you." Her ton still coated in ice.

"Well it did"

"Okay let's say theoretically I believe you." She pauses for a moment. "Why would this date be any different than the others?"

"I actually have feelings for Carol." I mumble attempting to keep some of this conversation private.

"What did you say?"

"I said, unlike the others I actually have feelings for Carol." _Not private anymore._

At first she is silent, most likely contemplating what I just said. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" Instead of speaking I merely nod. "I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have made such a big scene. I mean the whole bridge probably heard us."

"Everyone on this ship already knows too much of everyone else's personal lives anyway." I say and I can't help but chuckle.

"Well I'm still sorry. I'm guessing we should probably head back inside."

"I guess." I say, and we turn back around and enter the bridge. Everyone is watching us as we enter, but they suddenly become overly busy with their work.

**THAT IS THE END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE PM ME, I AM OPEN TO ALL IDEAS! I AM ALSO PLANNING ON GIVING SPOCK A BIGGER PART IN THIS STORY, I KNOW IT'S ONLY THE THIRD CHAPTER, BUT I SHOULD HAVE ALREADY ADDED HIM MORE!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I WOULD ONCE AGAIN LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED/ FOLLOWED/ REVIEWED MY STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

**CHAPTER 4 – CAROL**

It's been about an hour since Jim has left and since I want to make myself useful I decide to see if Scotty needs help with anything. I leave my room, walk down the hall, and hop on the elevator. As I ride the elevator I cannot help but feel the memories of Jim's warm lips wash over me. I am still thinking of the interaction between the two of us when the elevator stops and I exit the vessel.

I walk silently through the halls of the Enterprise passing many fellow crew members on my way, but I notice some of them look at me oddly. _That's weird? I'm probably just being paranoid._

I finally find Scotty down in engineering tinkering with the ships core. "Hi Scotty," I warmly greet him.

"Well hello there Doctor Marcus." He says returning the warmth. "I've bin hearin' a wee bit about you today."

"Really? What exactly?"

"Just wee bit about you and the captain cozying up." He says, and I feel my face heat up.

"Where did you here that?"

"It's all over the ship lass."

"How is it "all over the ship"?"

"Well, Uhura yelled at the captain sayin' he was only usin' ya. Then he started defendin himself sayin' that he wouldn't use ya, sayin' that ye differ from the rest." I find myself smiling at that part. "And now the whole ship knows exactly how he's bin about ye, since they weren't being all to quiet about it."

I sigh, slightly upset that the relationship is no longer private anymore, "Well Scotty do you have anything you need help with?"

"Not really, I'm just tinkerin' with this since I got nothin' better to do."

"Okay, well send me a message if you need assistance."

"Will do." With that I decide just go back to my room.

... ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

I have been back in my room for about an hour when I here I knock on the door. _Probably Jim._The thought makes me smile. When I open up the door I am not disappointed when I am met with Jim's bright blue eyes.

"Hey, so everybody knows." He says with a somewhat guilty look on his face as he walks into the room.

"I heard." I simply reply as the door shuts behind us. "Scotty told me the whole thing."

"Sorry." He says still looking guilty.

"Its fine, Jim." I reply, "So, I'm different than the other girls am I?"

"I guess you are." He says with a smirk on his face. With that I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, then I lift my head up and press my lips against his. The kiss doesn't last long, but it still makes me have to back away to catch my breath. "I have to go."

"Where?" I ask incredulously.

"Bones has to give me a checkup; he made me promise to let him give me one every two weeks." His answer disappoints me. _I wish he could stay._

"Okay," I say standing on my tip toes to kiss him goodbye. "Bye."

"Bye," he replies, then he walks to the door and leaves.

Now that I'm alone I sit down on my couch and pull out my PADD, I decide to send a message to Uhura.

**Hey, do you want to get a drink? -Carol**

It only takes a few minutes for her to respond.

**I would love to, Spock hasn't finished going over things with Scotty so it all works out. – Uhura**

**Okay, let's meet at the bar in ten. – Carol**

**Okay, see you then. – Uhura**

I get up off my couch and head out the door. I make my way to the bar, and arrive in only five minute. Since I am here first I order us two strawberry daiquiris, then sit at an empty booth. Only a few minutes later she walks in, once she sees me she walks over.

"Hey," she says as she sits down.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Carol, we saw each other yesterday."

"I know but it feels like it's been so long." I sigh, "Maybe it feels like a long time since it's been really quiet lately."

"Well, judging on how our Captain is, that won't last long." She says which makes me laugh. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry about the whole Kirk thing today."

"Its fine, thanks for looking out for me though." I say with a warm smile.

"No problem." She replies giving me a warm smile in return. "So what exactly is the deal with you and Kirk?"

"Um... Well we decided to officially date this morning, and I only saw him once since."

"It's so odd to see Kirk actually dating someone; I haven't seen him date someone as long as I've known him. The most memorable person I ever saw him with was Gaila my roommate in the Academy, and that was the only reason she was memorable." I cringe at the thought of Kirk with someone else, even though he did sleep with a friend of mine. _Don't think of that. _Uhura notices my discomfort, "Sorry."

"It's fine," I reply.

…

After leaving the bar I head back to my room. Once in my room I decide to just go to bed since there is nothing else to do, I strip down and put on a simple t-shirt over my bra and underwear.

I crawl into bed and fall asleep instantly, but my sleep is anything but dreamless.

_I'm walking in a field, the field is covered in beautiful flowers and the whole field smells of lavender. Across the way I see a figure, I run to it attempting to see who it is. As I get closer I see it's a man. Not just any man, it's my father. "What are you doing here?" I ask, but he doesn't reply. I stand there my eyes meeting his, then I see another man behind him. It's Khan. His hands reach up and grab either side of my father's head from behind, then the grip tightens. I try and move but I am rendered motionless. I try to scream, but my voice fails me. There's a crack and I know my father's gone, I scream this time my voice not failing me. _

_Then Khan turns to me, heading my way his face is emotionless. Out of nowhere someone runs at Khan. Jim. Khan sees him coming and is prepared. "JIM STOP!" I yell but he can't hear me, it is as if I can't do anything but watch. I want to look away but something isn't letting me. Khan pulls out a blade, nothing I have ever seen before and sends it soaring through the air. Jim pulls out a phaser but it's too late, the blade enters his chest killing him almost instantly. I scream until my throat is sore, but the screams are only replaced by sobbing. I feel arms around me attempting to pull me away, I assume it Khan, but I don't care what happens to me anymore._

I wake abruptly tears flowing down my face, I shake my head trying to convince myself none of it was real but that's not the truth. My father died from Khan crushing his skull and I will never be able to get that image out of my head. That was not the only thing in that dream that was real, there are arms wrapped around me and I suddenly become aware of what's going on. Jim. I look up and see his beautiful blue eyes filled with concern. _ I can't lose him; I've lost too much already. I can't lose him._

"How are you here?" I ask tears still flowing in a steady stream down my face.

"I couldn't sleep, and I figured Scotty would be the only one awake so I was heading to his room. That's when I heard you screaming." He pauses, "I guess I'm not the only one that has nightmares."

**THE END TO ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOU LOVELY REVIEWS! I ALSO NOTICE THAT THE STORY HAS ONLY COVERED TWO DAYS IN FOUR CHAPTERS, SO I WILL BE SPEEDING UP A BIT. ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME. BY THE WAY, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS INVOVING SPOCK I AM ALL VULCAN EARS!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN! CHAPTER FIVE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5 – KIRK**

I am sitting in Carol's room holding her, "What was it about?" I ask, you can hear the concern in my voice as I look into her reddened eyes.

"My father, Khan..." She hesitates for a minute before continuing. "And you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, but she just shakes her head in reply.

"All I want to do is go back to sleep. What time is it?"

"A little past three. Do you want me to go?"

"Do you mind staying? Maybe if I'm with you when I fall asleep they won't be as bad."

"As long as you don't mind me sleeping in my boxers." I say which makes her laugh a little bit.

"I don't mind." She replies blushing slightly.

I quickly strip down to my boxers and climb under the covers of her bed, we lay back and she rests her head on my chest.

"What are yours about?"

"My what?" I say pretending I don't know she's talking about, but she gives me a stern look. I sigh, "Mostly about Khan killing, death, Pike dying, and most recently… you getting hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl." She replies smiling slightly but her eyes are still serious. "Does anyone else know about them?" she says changing the subject.

"Bones knows about them, but he also knows they are something I would prefer not to talk about."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I don't mind you asking." When I say this she gives me a small smile.

"On another subject, how was your checkup?" she asks me still smiling.

"Nothing abnormal." I reply, which makes her smile wider.

"That's great!"

Eventually we both fall asleep; my sleep is dreamless which is probably due to my lack of sleep the past two months. I am awakened by a knock on the door; it seems to have awakened Carol as well because I can feel the weight of her head leave my chest.

"I'll be right back," she whispers, then she gets out of bed and puts on some sweat pants. I didn't notice that she was only wearing a t-shirt over her undergarments. _Interesting. _"To tell you the truth I never thought the first time I spent the night with Captain James Kirk it would be like this." She says on her way to the door, and I can't help but chuckle.

She opens up the door, "Sorry to disturb you Dr. Marcus, I was only wondering if you have seen the Captain. Judging on your current relations, I assumed you would know his current location." I don't need to see him to already know its Spock.

"I'm in here Spock." I shout before Carol can reply.

"May I come in?" he asks Carol.

"Of course." She replies and he enters. He doesn't even react to the fact that I am sitting here shirtless under the blankets, though I didn't really expect him to.

"What can I do for you Spock?"

"The Captain is required to brief the crew before we arrive at our destination." He replies.

"Okay, Spock I will meet you on the bridge." He nods in reply then exits the room.

I attempt to rub the remaining traces of my lack of sleep out of my face, then I stand up and begin putting on my clothes. "I'll see you later," Carol says as she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"See you later." I reply and wrap my arms around her waist, then I lean down and give her a soft kiss on the lips.

….. ….. … … … ….. …. … ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. … …. …. … …. … …. … …. …. …. ….. … ….. ….. ….. … … …..

"Keptin' on zee bridge." announced Chekov.

I stride in and sit in my prized captain's chair. I press the button on my chair to make a ship wide broadcast, "Attention Enterprise crew, I am required to brief you before we arrive at the planet Siku. Siku is an ice planet and our mission is to determine if the planet is suitable for life, the expedition will begin the day after our arrival, that's about all of it. Kirk out."

….. ….. … … … ….. …. … ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. … …. …. … …. … …. … …. …. …. ….. … ….. ….. ….. … … …..

We are arriving at the planet Siku in few minutes, and I am currently sitting in my chair. The last six days were uneventful, Carol and I have gotten less and less time to ourselves the closer we have gotten to the planet, hopefully we will make up for that with our date tonight. We still haven't slept together, which I am proud of. All of the other times I have had sex it was just sex. Carol, she deserves something more, I don't know what to do but I will try my best to make it special. _Special. I sound like a teenage boy trying to plan his first time._

"We are entering the planet's atmosphere." Sulu announces snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Chekov." I say turning to him.

"Yis, Keptin'," he replies

"How would you like to go on your very first expedition?" I say.

"It vould be an honor Keptin'!" he responds with a bright smile which makes me smile in return.

"Captain, may I have a word?" Spock asks me turning my attention away from Chekov.

"Well, of course Spock." I reply and I follow him out. _This cannot be good._

"I do not believe it to be wise to allow Mr. Chekov to come on the expedition." He says emotionlessly._ Of course._

"May I ask why not?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"With all due respect Captain, he is a navigator, and the youngest crew member. I find it highly illogical for him to come on the expedition, also with his lack of experience; he will slow us down exponentially."

"It may not be logical, Spock but Chekov deserves the chance to go, and the only way he can get the experience is coming on expeditions. As for his age, he is more responsible than some of our most senor crew members and you know that." I reply. He only silently nods in response and we walk back on the bridge.

"Sulu, have we officially arrived?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Well then I have to go, I've got a hot date." I say smirking. And I start to head Carol room.

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE! SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS, BUT I WILL TRY AND MAKE UP FOR THAT NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE PM ME, AND HOPEFULLY WE WILL BE SEEING MORE OF SPOCK NEXT CHAPTER!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! REMEMBER REVIEW/ FAVORITE/ FOLLOW!**

**CHAPTER 6 – CAROL**

Kirk's been gone all day on his expedition and I can't help but worry, I already spent half of my day on the bridge, but that did nothing to help my anxiety. I decide to go down and visit Scotty, since he is my closest friend that is currently on the ship. When I get down to engineering I find him and Keenser playing a game of chess, even though Keenser is just flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Scotty, Keenser." I say

"Hello there Doctor Marcus, we are playin' o' bit of chess, you want ta play?"

"No I'm good; I just came by to visit. Kirk's been gone all day on an expedition, so I have to do something to keep my mind off him."

"Don't worry lass, he's bin on plenty o' expiditions before he'll be fine."

In response I simply nod, "So whose winning?"

"I am o' course," he replies then turns to Keenser who is glaring at him. "Wha! You couldn' beat me even if ya were tryin'!" he pauses for a minute looking at Keenser in frustration," Aw I'm done wit ya." he turns to me, "Ya want ta get a drink? I've had enough of him for one day" he adds gesturing toward Keenser.

"Sure." I reply, he gets up from his chair "Bye, Keenser." I say as we walk away, then we head to the bar.

When we enter the bar I walk straight to the bar without hesitation I order, "Can I get a scotch on the rocks?"

"Sure thing." He responds and turns around to make my drink.

"Why the scotch?" Scotty asks me causing me to turn around.

"I need to keep my mind off him, scotch will help."

When my drink comes I grab it and go over to sit at a booth, and Scotty follows. "So how ya doin'?" he says as he slides into the other side.

"Fine I guess, I'm just nervous."

"Ya got nothin' to worry about, Kirk has died before." Just the thought of Kirk dying makes my heart ache.

"The thought of him dying really doesn't help."

"Sorry, I really ain't great at this stuff."

"How about we just talk about something else for awhile, tell me about transwarp beaming." I say taking a drink of my scotch, knowing this may keep my mind off Kirk.

About an hour later Scotty finished telling me all the science behind transwarp beaming, and he is currently finishing up telling me about his time on Delta Vega and the beagle incident.

"Well, I've got ta go." Scotty says once he finishes his story, "I hope I was of service ta ya."

"Thanks Scotty," I reply, "Did they ever find that beagle?" I ask as he stands up.

"Not tha I know of." He responds as he walks out of the bar.

….. …. … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … …. … …. … … …. …. … ….. ….. ….. …..

After about an hour of being in my room I hear a knock at the door, and I go to answer it. When the door opens I find myself meeting with Jim's bright blue eyes. "Hey," he says casually.

I don't reply, I just fling myself into his arms and kiss him. I cannot help but smile against his lips, all my worries wash away when I feel his strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I entwine my fingers in his hair, as his arms tighten around me. I don't want this kiss to end, but I have to breathe. "I missed you," is all I can manage to get out through my heavy breathing.

He presses his forehead against mine, "I missed you too," he replies, his voice ragged. I break apart from him, to let him catch his breath without my arms suffocating him.

"Do you have to go out again tomorrow?" I ask hopeful that he answers in my favor.

"Yes," he replies and it seems that he can see the disappointment in my eyes.

"I'm going to have to get used to you going on expeditions, aren't I?" I ask.

"Probably,"

"Okay, then can you do me a favor? Can you update me on my comm. every few hours. I don't like feeling so clueless."

"Will do," he says and he gives me a hint of a smile.

"How was Chekov on his first expedition?" I say changing the subject.

"He was great! I think I'm going to start requesting him to come on expeditions more often."

"That's great, Chekov deserves it. I mean he never gets treated with the respect he deserves because of his age." I say, in response he merely nods.

"I had an idea." He says changing the subject once more.

"And what was your idea?"

"You and me, go get drinks at the bar. How does that sound?" he asks with a look of anticipation as if there was a possibility I would say no.

"I would love to," I respond as I wrap my arms around his neck, as he wraps his arms around my waist I suddenly get an idea. "Or… We could go to the bar, buy a bottle of wine and get some glasses, then come back to my place and watch a movie?"

"Hmmm…" he responds and leans down and kisses me, as he does this I can feel him smile against my lips. Once we break apart he speaks, "I like your idea better."

"Yep, that's why they pay me the big bucks," I joke, and he chuckles in response.

"How about this, I go get the wine and the glasses and you set up the movie. Deal?" he asks.

"Deal."

"Okay, I will be right back." He leans down and kisses me softly then turns to go.

"Okay," I reply as he runs out the door.

I turn around to the TV and turn it on as I sit down on the couch. I look through the TV's data until I find an old movie that seems reasonable. I put it on the movie and get comfortable on the couch, deciding it may take a few minutes for him to return I pause it.

When he returns he is holding a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. "I picked an old romance movie, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great." He replies.

He puts the glasses down on the small coffee table and fills them about half way, he then puts down the bottle and hands me my glass as he joins me on the small couch. I press play on the TV and I can't help smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, I snuggle into his side in response.

About halfway through the movie I notice he is not even watching it, I turn to see his spectacular blue eyes looking at me. "What?" I ask incredulously.

In response he leans down and presses his lips against mine. I respond by kissing him forcefully, I grab his collar and pull him on top of me as I fall back into the sofa. I entwine my fingers in his hair once again as he sneaks his arms under my waist. He starts to kiss my neck and he makes a trail of kisses down to my collar bone, then he breaks away looking as though he has to say something.

"Carol, I want us to wait on sex for a little while." He pauses to sit up, "I know it's not my usual MO but with you I want it to be…. Special I guess."

I can't help but smile at his words, "I don't mind waiting, as long as that doesn't keep you from spending the night with me."

"It doesn't," he says and he gets up off the couch and holds out his hand to me, and I grab it with no hesitation.

**THE END OF CHAPTER SIX! I KNOW I SAID I WOULD MAKE UP FOR THE LENGTH OF CHAPTER FIVE BUT I DIDN'T HAVE IT IN ME THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM ME!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO AGAIN! HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN, AND REMEMBER REVIEW/ FAVORITE/ FOLLOW!**

**CHAPTER 7- KIRK**

I wake up to the sound of an announcement "Captain to the bridge." rings the voice of Uhura. _Shit I'm late._

I try and get up without waking Carol, but when I start to move she wakes. "Morning," she says with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Morning," I reply, then I stand up and pull on my uniform from the day before, deciding there is not enough time to go to my room and change. "I have to go, I'm late."

She groans, "Fine, have fun on your expedition."

I go back over to Carol and I lean in and give her a quick kiss goodbye. "I will talk to you in a few hours,"

"Okay, you better." She replies and I chuckle at her mock threatening voice.

"I won't." I say and I walk out the door, missing her already.

"Keptin' on zee bridge." Announces Chekov as I walk in.

"Captain you are tardy." Spock says within seconds of my arrival.

"Good morning to you to Spock." I reply, but Spock just ignores it.

"Captain we are to depart in precisely twenty-two minutes and forty-three seconds, and we have yet to get our mandatory medical exams."

"Calm down Spock, so I'm a little late."

"Captain, your tardiness will compromise our entire schedule."

"Fine Spock, I apologize. Can we head to medical bay now?"

"That is most agreeable." He replies and Spock, Chekov, Uhura, and I all head down to medical bay.

…. …. … … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. … ….. … …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. ….. …. …. …. ….. …..

We are beamed down to the surface of Siku; this expedition should be over in a matter of hours for which I am thankful because this planet is freezing. We finished exploring the first hemisphere yesterday since it would take two-hundred ten Siku's to make up Earth; hopefully this trip will take less time.

…. …. … … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. … ….. … …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. ….. …. …. …. ….. …..

We have been traveling on the planet's surface for approximately three hours and I consider it is time to call Carol.

"Can we stop for a minute, I have to call Carol."

"Captain, we are already behind sched-" he begins, but Uhura cuts him off.

"Spock," She simply says, putting her hand on his shoulder and Spock merely nods and does not mention it again. _I wish I had that kind of power. _

I flip open my comm. and I call Carol; it only takes a few seconds for her to answer, "Jim?"

"Hey, I was just calling to tell you that we will probably be done early, I will be back in about four hours."

"That's great! So are you coming over to my room after?" she asks.

"I will have to stop at mine first," I ask.

"Okay," she replies, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"See you in a few hours." I say.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I reply, then I flip my comm. closed and turn back to the group. "Let's move."

"Keptin'?"

"What is it Chekov?"

"I vas vondering iv it vould be alright iv I call my girlfriend bevore ve move on?"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yis, Sir. She vorks en engineering."

"I don't mind if you call her," I reply, in response he simply take a few steps away, turns his back to us and flip open his comm.. He talks too softly for me to hear what he saying, not that I am trying too. I turn to Uhura, "When did he get a girlfriend." I say in a hushed tone.

"A few months ago. I'm surprised you didn't know, they go everywhere together. I guess you were too wrapped up in your own romance to notice what was going on, on the ship." she replies matching my tone, but I don't reply.

Chekov walks back to us a few minutes later, and we continue with our expedition.

….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … … ….. … … … ….. ….. … … … ….. … ….. … …. … … ….. …

I have been on the ship for fifty minutes and I finally am heading to Carol's room, but I stop when I see Bones leaning against a wall. I walk to him and I clap my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Bones. Rough day?" I ask.

"You have no idea." He says as he rubs his face with his hands. "You should really talk to Carol."

"What?" I ask very confused by his mention of Carol.

"Just talk to her." He says, then he walks away leaving me confused as I continue on my way to Carol's room.

When I arrive I merely knock once before the door swings open and I instantly smile when I am met by her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi," she greets, a wide smile spreading onto her face.

"Hi," I reply simply with a wide smile on mine.

"Come in." She says, holding the door open. I walk in and I sit on her small sofa, on which she joins me.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Pretty uneventful. I talked to McCoy for a little bit, then I went to the bridge to check on your progress. Then after you called me, I went and I helped Scotty repair the transporters before you needed to be beamed back. That's about it." She replies, "How was the expedition?"

"Uneventful, the only interesting part was when I learned that Chekov has a girlfriend."

"You didn't know that?" she asks slightly surprised, "They go everywhere together, it's really sweet. The only time I have seen her without Chekov's hand in hers is when I go down to engineering."

"Hmmm." _How am I the only one that didn't notice this? _Then I realize Uhura's right. "I guess you have been distracting me." I reply, and she smiles. Then I remember my short conversation with Bones, "Carol, do you have something you want to talk to me about?" I ask, and her smiling expression turns serious.

"Yes…." She starts, then pauses most likely to decide what to say. She sighs, "Jim, why haven't we had sex? I know you want to wait, and make it special. But why?" I was not expecting that question.

"Carol….." I hesitate not knowing how to begin, "I have never felt the way I do with you, with any other woman; I want to be able to show you how different you are by doing something different. And going by normal relationship standards, we are going pretty fast."

"What about our relationship has been normal so far?" she asks smirking at her own question. "We live on the same ship; I don't think we can postpone it for very long." She pauses, " Jim, I want to be with you. I don't think the amount of time we wait to have sex will affect that, so I don't really see any point to waiting anymore." She says, "And I already know how you feel, you have shown me many times over."

"But..." I start, but I can't think of what to say. "Carol I want to have sex with you, but I only want to do it as long as you are positive this is what you want."

"I am positive." She says smiling slightly.

I lean in and I press my lips against hers, and she responds by wrapping her arms around my neck as she deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and she begins pulling me into the standing position, she pushes her weight on me until I start walking backwards. She pushes me backwards until we both fall back onto her bed, and our kisses grow more passionate.

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 7! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI THERE! WE ARE AT CHAPTER EIGHT AND I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! IF YOU DO PLEASE REMEMBER TO FOLLOW/ REVIEW/ FAVORITE!**

**CHAPTER 8- CAROL**

I open my eyes as I feel the slow rising and falling of Jim's naked chest beneath me, I slightly raise my head and look to see his eyes still closed and a small smile on his sleeping face_. _I rest my head back on Jim's chest slowly trying not to wake him, but my endeavor fails when I feel him stir beneath me.

"Good morning," I greet him smiling, and I lift my head up once again to look at him.

He bends down his head just enough for his lips to reach mine and I move myself forward to deepen the kiss. When we break apart he smiles at me, "Morning," he says as he returns his head to the pillow.

"So, last night was fun." I say smiling as a lazily wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it was," he replies as a smile spreads on his face.

I stretch up to place my lips on his once more, and he returns the kiss enthusiastically. He surprises me by rolling me onto my back which makes me let out a small laugh, and he begins to kiss my neck. I entwine my fingers in his hair and I press my lips back onto his, just when we are about to get started there is a knock on the door. I groan as Jim rolls off of me and onto his back, and I am forced to leave the bed. I quickly wrap myself in a bathrobe, as I go to answer the door.

"What?" I ask slightly irritated as I open the door.

"Good morning to you too." Replies Uhura, sarcastically.

"Sorry," I say with an apologetic smile.

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something." She asks in a rather excited tone.

"Um… Any chance you can come by later?" I ask hoping I do not give too much away.

She looks at me, as if just noticing my messy hair and bathrobe, "Oh, OH! Sorry for interrupting." She hesitates "So, I will talk to you later?"

"Of course," I reply smiling, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Bye, Carol." She says. "Tell Kirk I said hi," she teases, then leaves smirking.

I shut the door and I turn around and return to the bedroom. When I come back to the bed I find Jim sitting up and looking at his PADD with concentration.

I climb back into the bed, and I crawl over to Jim. I plant a gentle kiss on his neck, which seems to be just enough to distract him from his PADD. "What are you looking at?" I ask.

"I was just looking into where we should head next." He says as he turns off his PADD and turns to face me. "Who was at the door?"

"Uhura, she needed to talk, so I will probably go over to her room later today."

He groans, "And here I was, hoping I would have you all to myself."

"You do right now." I say with a mischievous smirk, which he automatically returns. He then presses his lips onto mine once more, and we pick up where we left off.

….. ….. …... … ….. ….. …... … … …. … ….. ….. … … …. … … … … ….. ….. … ….. … … …

When I arrive at Uhura's door a knock silently and within seconds the door swings open, and I am met with the excited face of Uhura. She opens the door wider for me to pass through and I do so, when I enter. She quickly shuts the door behind us and leads me over to the couch, and we both sit there for a moment before I break the silence.

"Okay so what do you have to tell me?" I ask once we have been seated.

"Spock proposed." She says as a wide smile spreads onto her face.

"That's great! Wait but what about that T'Pring woman you told me about, isn't she his bondmate or something?"

"Nope, he got the bond severed." She replies still smiling.

"Well, how did it happen?"

"Well, I was spending some time in his room because he wanted to cook me dinner. He talked about how he wasn't very good at processing human emotions such as love, but he knew for a fact that he wanted to spend as much of his lifespan that he could with me. Then he got down on one knee and had to check with me that he was doing it right, then he asked if I would marry him and I accepted without hesitation." She says as she shows me the ring.

The ring was at least three karats and it was a light blue diamond on a light silver band, "It was his grandmother's, she gave it to her daughter and Spock contacted Sarek and asked for it." She says smiling as she admires he ring.

"Well, congratulations! Where is Spock?" I ask.

"Working," she replies simply.

I nod in response, "Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Actually Spock asked for my father's permission before asking me, and my father obviously agreed! I just got off the phone with my mother before you got here." She explains.

"Do you want to go get a drink to celebrate?" I ask, getting up from the couch.

"I actually can't, I have to go find Spock." She says, as she joins me in the standing position. "But I know of a certain Captain that would gladly take up the offer." She adds with a wink and a smirk.

"Okay, well tell Spock I said congratulations!" I say as I walk out the door.

Once I leave Uhura's room I decide to just go back to my room, it is a short walk seeing that she is on the same floor as me. When I walk through the door I notice the lovely aroma, which smells of lavender. _My favorite. _

When I walk into my small living room I am taken aback by the sight of candles, I look around but I don't see anyone around. I walk forward and I hear a crinkling under my feet, I look down and I see that the floor is covered in rose petals that seem to lead to the bedroom.

I follow the trail, and when I enter the bedroom I see Jim standing in my bedroom holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses, "Care to join me?" he asks.

"What is all this?"I ask my bewilderment spreading to my face as he pours wine into the glasses.

"I just thought I would do something nice." He says as he hands me a wine glass, but I just set it down on the side table and wrap my arms around his neck.

I lift myself on my tip toes and I press my lips on his and tighten my arms around him. He puts his glass down and wraps his arms around my waist in a tight embrace, he kisses me back passionately. We break apart after a few minutes, he grabs my hand and leads me over to the foot of the bed wear we both take a seat.

He turns to me and takes both my hands in his, "Carol, we may have only been together for a short time, but I don't think I can remember a time I have been happier." He says with a smile on his face, he takes a deep breath before continuing "In that short amount of time I have realized that I have without a doubt fallen in love with you."

I am left speechless, but I can feel a smile spreading onto my face. I eventually find my voice, "Jim.." I hesitate for a second before I continue, "I love you too." I say smiling and I notice the tears running slowly down my face.

He simply smiles before closing the gap between us, his lips crash onto mine and we fall back onto my bed.

….. ….. …... … ….. ….. …... … … …. … ….. ….. … … …. … … … … ….. ….. … ….. … … …

I wake up the next morning in a similar situation to the morning before, the only difference is that this time Jim's arms are wrapped around me protectively. "Morning." He says, which startles me, _I thought he was still asleep._

"Morning," I reply, a smile creeping on my face. "How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Great," he simply replies and I do not miss the smile in his voice, "and you?"

"Same," I reply as there is a knock on the door.

"Can't even get one moment of peace on this ship." He mumbles in agitation, when I start to get up to answer it he stops me, "I've got it." He simply says and I begin to lie back down. He quickly pulls on a pair of sweatpants and he walks away to answer the door.

_How can I be this lucky?_

But in many cases luck doesn't last.

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER EIGHT! I HOPE YOU LOVED IT AND REMEMBER TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS HAD A SPECTACULAR WEEK! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL OKAY WITH THE F-WORD BECAUSE I ACTUALLY USED IT SURPRISINGLY OFTEN. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! BY THE WAY, PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS: NEW TO THE CREW & HEALING HANDS!**

**CHAPTER 9- KIRK**

Carol and I have been together for three months now, and I have never been happier. She is so gentle, loving, and intelligent but she is also passionate and fierce, and that is exactly what I love about her. She makes me want to try to be a better person, to try and be someone she deserves. It saddens me that I will be leaving for another mission, and this mission is definitely not the safest one. We are supposed to apprehend an unidentified vessel, on an uninhabited planet that has been attacking federation ships.

"Jim, are you getting a drink or what?" asks Bones, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I reply then I turn to the bartender, "just a beer, thanks."

"Okay... What's on your mind, kid?" asks Bones in his usual grumpy tone.

"It's nothing," I reply, then I change the subject. "So are you excited for the mission?" I ask but he only grunts in return, "Come, on Bones it won't be that bad." I say as I receive my beer.

"The last time I went on a foreign planet's surface, you got us chased by its inhabitants, the hobgoblin almost died in a fucking volcano, and I jumped off a damn cliff!" He replies, angrily.

"Aw, it won't be that bad, and that was one time!" I replied, slightly amused at the frustration displayed on his face. "Though this planet won't really be that much of a cake walk either. You know I would never ask you to go on a mission if you weren't absolutely needed."

"Jim, I get that you are the captain and all, but I don't think you are absolutely needed on every mission?"

"Someone needs to go." I reply.

"Yes but why you, you have Carol now; you have people that love you. Why do you keep putting yourself at risk?"

"I am not going to make someone take a risk that I am perfectly capable of taking, and it's not like I am the only one on this ship with loved ones, Bones." I quickly drain my beer, "I'm going to head back to my quarters, nice talking to you Bones." I say as I begin to stand.

"Jim, tell Carol that she is due for a mandatory medical exam." He says to me.

"Should I be worried that you want to play doctor with my girlfriend?" I ask jokingly.

"Not unless you're worried that Carol will fall for my southern charm." He replies jokingly with a smirk.

"You wish," I joke, and I clap him on the back, "see you tomorrow, Bones." I say then I exit the bar.

….. … … ….. … … ….. ….. … ….. … ….. … … … ….. ….. … … … …. … … … … … ….

"So on a scale of one to ten, how dangerous is this mission?" asks Carol with a slightly worried voice, she is currently snuggled up against my side on the sofa in my quarters.

"Um… a seven at most." I reply, hesitantly.

"Ugh, are you sure you have to go." She says her voice expressing her worry.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I say and I lace my fingers with hers, lift up her hand, and kiss her knuckles.

"I can't help but worry, I love you too much." She says with a smile, and I gently kiss her forehead.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Impossible," she says as she raises her head so her eyes can meet mine.

"I really do love you though, you know that?"

"I know, but I still think I love you more," she says with a breath taking smile.

"Agree to disagree?" I ask playfully.

"Fine." She says with a sigh of mock defeat, which makes me laugh.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"As long as I get to pick." She says with a mischievous smirk.

"That depends, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise." She replies with the same mischievous smirk, and she leans in and gives me a swift kiss on the cheek, she then stands up.

"If you are make me watch _Love Actually _again…" I say and she laughs at my mock threat.

"You think I would watch that again with _you_?! You kept asking questions through the whole movie!" she laughs.

"It was so confusing! There are so many characters!"

"It would be so confusing if you actually paid attention and weren't kissing my neck the whole time!"

"Well, What can I say your very distracting." I say with a smirk.

"I am, am I?" she asks with a smirk, and she plops herself down onto my lap, wraps her arms around my neck, and presses her lips onto mine.

"Doctor Marcus, this is highly inappropriate, and breaks several Starfleet regulation!" I gasp in mock horror.

"I apologize Captain, but since when have you been know for following regulations?" she asks with mock curiosity.

"Fair point," I say and without hesitation my lips are on hers, as she pulls me on top of her she lets out a small laugh. "You know we don't have to watch a movie," I say with a mischievous grin.

"Sounds good to me," she replies grinning back.

….. … … ….. … … ….. ….. … ….. … ….. … … … ….. ….. … … … …. … … … … … ….

"Ha, now you know how I feel whenever you are waving that damn thing in my face." I say to Bones, who is currently sitting on a bio bed, getting scanned with a tricorder by M'Benga.

"Would you shut the hell up? Why are you even here?" he asks obviously annoyed with my intrusion.

"I felt like if I wasn't here Doctor M'Benga would come to me with a broken nose." I joke, but he just grunts.

"Okay, we are done here right?" asks Bones once M'Benga is done with the tricorder.

"You need a _full _medical exam," says M'Benga to Bones.

"You already scanned me with that damn tricorder." Bones says angrily.

"You know you need a physical," replies M'Benga.

"You're not giving me a damn physical!" he yells.

"Bones, just let him give you a damn physical." I say to him still slightly amused by his anger.

"I'm a fucking doctor too, and I say I am perfectly healthy!" he yells absolutely livid.

"Bones, just get the damn physical!" I yell, trying to keep myself from laughing at the situation.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he grumbles angrily as he sits back up on the bio bed.

Suddenly my comm. buzzes, "Captain, you're needed on the bridge," says Uhura worriedly through the comm..

"I'll be right there." I reply quickly then I flip my comm. closed and turn to Bones, "Come on Bones, looks like your physical is being delayed." I say as I walk out of med bay and Bones stands up with no hesitation and follows me.

When I arrive on the bridge Uhura speaks up instantly, "We have received transmissions from the vessel…" she pauses for a second, she must be receiving new information. "Wait, we are being hailed." She says and looks to me for instruction, but I simply nod.

Next thing I know I am staring at the face of a fairly attractive blonde woman, whom I fail to recognize, "I am Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, you are charged with attacking federation vessels, to whom am I speaking?" I ask.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm hurt. It's only been, what thirteen years?" she says, and I instantly feel the blood drain from my face. _How?_

"L-Lenore?"

**DUN DUN DUH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! I WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK WITH CHAPTER TEN!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


End file.
